izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
IZ CreepyPasta
Chapter One Ven walked along a dark,wooded trail. Her only source of light was the flashlight that she gripped tightly in her hand. Her pitch black eyes darted around, searching and scanning her surroundings. "Why did I have to go looking for Ash in the dark?" she asked, talking to no one but the darkness that surrounded her. Her-life long friend and pet wolf, Ash, had heard something in the woods near her base and took off after it. Now Ven was traipsing around looking for her. It was a dark, cool night. Normally Ven felt at home in this type of setting, however, tonight she felt weary and unsafe. The young Irken walked awhile longer until she hit something hard and fell to the ground. "OW! Where'd that come from!?" she yelped. Ven looked up to see what she'd run into, only to see a brick wall in her path. "Huh? I don't remember a wall ever being here..." Ven stood and ran her bare hand along the rough surface, to check if it was real. Under her black and white wig, Ven's antenneas twitched. She heared the sound of whispering voices in the distance. A cold wind blew over the Irken invader. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I don't remember it being this'' cold." As soon as thoose words left her mouth, a head appeared just an inch from Ven's face. In an echoing voice it asked, "Freezing, isn't it?"'' Ven's eyes widened. She tried to jump back, but her foot caught something and she tripped, hitting the ground hard. Soon after, the head disappeared, the whispering stopped, and the cold wind no longer blew. Ven just sat there in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened. Chapter Two FJ wandered about, enjoying the quiet and the darkness. "Such a perfect night...and yet I have nothing to do..." He walked a little while longer until he came to a small clearing near some trees and bushes. He spotted Ven, who was looking the brick wall over. His eyes seemed to brighten as he thought up some ideas. Well, what do we have here? It seems the Black-Eyed Beauty decided to go for a midnight stroll, he thought, a devious grin spreading across his face. "Now then...let's have some fun shall we?" Chapter Three Ven ran her hand bare hand over the rough brick wall, muttering to herself. How did this get here? ''she wondered. The young goth was trying to wrap her mind around a solid idea on how that wall had gotten there. "Someone could have built it here without my knowing...but if some one did, how'd they build it so quickly?" More and more questions swam in her head. A rustle in the bushes made her turn around sharply."Wh-who's there?!" She shone her flashlight around.The darkness gave her no answer. Looking around nervously, she turned back to the wall. Chapter Four FJ ducked as Ven turned. ''Let the fun begin! he thought, still grinning deviously. When Ven turned back to the wall,he brought his head above the bushes just far enough to see his target. Now...how am I going to scare this girl sensless? FJ pondered over some possibilities until "The Legend of the Slenderman" came to mind. "Ah...perfect..." His grin spread wider. Time for the fun to begin. Category:Amber-chan's stories Category:Invader Zeel's stories Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Epicness Category:Halloween Stuffz Category:Stories